The present disclosure relates to a cover opening/closing mechanism and to an image forming apparatus incorporating the cover opening/closing mechanism. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a cover opening/closing mechanism including a pivotable opening/closing cover and to an image forming apparatus incorporating such a cover opening/closing mechanism.
Conventionally, some image forming apparatuses such as printers, copiers, facsimile machines, etc., are known to be provided with a pivotable opening/closing cover on the top surface of an apparatus main body for replacing toner, handling a jam, etc. Although such opening/closing covers are intrinsically lightweight, more and more opening/closing covers have come to be fitted with a heavy object such as a display panel as touch panel-type operation panels are increasingly widespread in recent years, and also for improved operability.